Worst Day at the Beach Ever
by Phil From Produce
Summary: A really bad day goes on at a beach. WARNING: Written under the influence of Labatt blue and instrumental Rap music.


Title: Worst day at the beach ever

Tagline: 5 skinny girls, 1 drunken author. This cannot end well.

Summary: The original 5 (yeah that's right, no loyal, no Roxy, no Helia, no nebu/orphir, no Darkar, no Valtor, although you'll see what he ripped off in this story. ) are at a beach with their respective boyfriends (except flora, so she has a temporary boyfriend named Dennis) when bad things start happening. Bloom sees what she thinks is dolphins, but they're really sharks, Stella falls asleep and is pranked, Tecna gets a sunburn, Musa makes friends with a penguin, just so his friend can steal her Visa card, and Flora ends up getting hit on by a drunk Alucard. (Castlevania crossover! Yay!)

Rated: C for Censorship (*bleep* you FCC!)

Disclaimer: Iginio straffi, words don't describe how much I want to hit you with your own Ferrari. I still like this damn show after 7, no, 8! Eight *bleep* years!

It was a nice bright day at solaria's beach. The winx club decided they wanted

To skip school like good girls do and go spend the day tanning, playing volleyball, and having a

Picnic!

They didn't have their driver's licenses yet so they all took the bus. That was ok, none

of them worked any jobs so they didn't have much money.

On the bus, the girls were all excitedly sitting with their boyfriends. Bloom was with Brandon

(Author's Note: ok, he was really prince Skye, but this was before all that name-switch drama started, so shut the feck up! pretend it's 2004 again!)

Stella was with Skye, Tecna was playing Pokemon Heart gold and soul silver with timmy,

Riven and Musa were arguing over what size condoms Chuck Norris wore, And flora was talking

To some boy named Dennis.

"We're almost at the beach, Brandon!" exclaimed an excited bloom "I haven't been to one since I was back in Gardenia!"

"Oh yeah, are the beaches in gardenia as pretty as you?" Brandon said

"Awww, you're making me blush with your cheesy hit-on lines." Bloom replied

A few seats away, Stella and skye were cuddling. They weren't saying much. But they sure were thinking.

"Awwww, he's so cute…I hope he'll kiss me soon." Thought Stella

"wow…she can pack all that down there, those must be C's!" Thought Skye

A few more seats back, Tecna was about to trade her Pikachu to Timmy for a Jynx.

"Ok, take care of my pikachu. Make sure to feed him every day, take him for walks in the pokewalker,

And make sure he catches the big bang theory every night at 4, it's his favorite show!" timmy instructed

Tecna just blankly stared at him and thought "This is the guy I want to kiss?"

And at the back of the bus, musa and riven were arguing.

"Chuck norris! He uses trojans!" yelled riven

"bull*Bleep* he uses lifestyles!" musa yelled back!

"Trojans!"

"Lifestyles!"

"Trojans!"

"Lifestyles!"

While the 2 were arguing over the stupid topic, flora was gazing into the eyes of a boy sitting

Across from her.

"Ok! Next stop! Solaria beach! Don't forget, the bus comes back in 2 hours, don't be late, or you're walking back home!" the bus driver exclaimed

The group stepped off the bus, and walked onto the beach. It was deserted.

"Wow! A Deserted beach! We have it all to ourselves!" exclaimed stella

"Come on girls! Let's par-tay!" exclaimed bloom

Within a minute, everyone was set up, having fun. Bloom was reading the hunger games, Stella was catching up on her tan, Tecna was still trading pokemon with Timmy, Musa was walking on the beach, and flora was slackjawed, staring into Dennis's eyes.

But this whole day was about to get ruined. All because riven secretly brought a volleyball.

"Who's down for a game of volleyball?" asked Riven

"yeah! Volleyball!" yelled Brandon

"Let's play!" said Skye

Dennis sat up, and walked over without speaking.

"ok, how do we decide teams?" asked Skye (A.N. remember, this is Brandon, not Skye!)

"How about I take this guy here, you can team up." Said Riven

"Sounds good." Said Brandon

So the 2 teams got set up. However, back on the towels, tecna forgot to put on her sunscreen, she was

So busy trading pokemon with timmy.

However, no one noticed the 2 young boys (we'll call em Jesse and James) walking up to a sleeping Stella with a pair of scissors.

"oh man, I saw this on the internet, this is gonna be funny!" said Jesse

"You mean awesome, we get to see boobies!" exclaimed James, before he got slapped

"shut up, you *bleep*! You want to wake her up? Come on!" said Jesse

Jesse very carefully took his scissors and starting cutting specific parts on Stella's $500 Dolce and Gabbana bikini top! In about a minute, the boys had her top cut at the triangle spots.

"ok, now we put this rubber snake on her boob here." Jesse carefully placed the rubber snake

On stella's boob.

"oooh, I wanna touch." Said james

"shut up, you and your pre-adolescence!" said jesse.

The 2 boys bailed back. As they ran away, a man came stumbling towards the beach, clearly drunk

Flora was busy watching the boys play volleyball, when the drunken ma n stumbled over her legs.

"ow! What the *bleep* is your problem?" exclaimed Flora

"no…nothing….uh…I had only 3 beers officer" exclaimed the drunk

"more like a 12 pack." Said flora

"Shut the *bleep* up *bleep*"." Said the drunk

"whats ur name?" asked flora

"it's Adrian…I know, it's a girls name…so call me Alucard." Said Alucard

"Ok…alucard…hey! That's dracula spelled backwards." Said Flora

"well duh! Haven't you done any math?" asked Alucard

"Oh I'm sorry, me and my big mouth." Apologized flora

"you know, you're cute." Said alucard

"awww thanks." Said flora

Then alucard simply collapsed.

"oh my god!" exclaimed Flora

"What is man? Nothing but a miserable pile of secrets." Was the last set of words that exited Alucard's mouth before he passed out in front of flora.

Meanwhile, Musa was snacking on munchies, when a penguin walked up. It made cute penguin noises, so Musa got interested in it.

"Awe, he's so cute. I just want to hug him!" said musa to herself

Musa sat up, and hugged the cute little penguin. He hugged Musa back.

The penguin kept musa in his little wings, then he let go, and waddled away.

"awe, there he goes, so cute!" said musa.

The penguin then booked it for the ocean, and started swimming into the deep.

"Alright!" said the first penguin, who we'll call Brent.

Then came another penguin, named Bradley.

"I got it!" muffled Bradley, holding a visa credit card in his beak.

"Sweet! Now let's go find out how much credit she has!" said Brent

The 2 penguins swam into the ocean. However, as they swam, they ran into…a shark!

"Hey boys, what you got for daddy today?" exclaimed the shark, named Bruce

"Uh uh…oh no!" said Brent

"What's that shiny…ohhh, it's a credit card!" said Bruce

"Yeah….." Bradley murmured.

"If I can have that, your fish debt is officially forgotten." Said Bruce

"Done!" said Brent, swiping the card from Bradley.

Bruce took the visa card in his teeth.

"Now swim along, my hearties, I have some meat to eat!" exclaimed Bruce

The 2 penguins bolted into the blue.

Back on the shore, bloom looked up from her book and saw the fins.

"Oh my god! Dolphins!" Bloom exclaimed

Tecna looked up and saw the dolphins. Musa looked too. Stella yawned, and kept sleeping.

Bloom rushed out to meet the "Dolphins" and jumped into the water. As she swam out,

She soon realized those fins belonged to a shark!

"Oh my god! Sharks!" bloom shrieked

The shrieks awoke Stella.

"Sharks? Where…OH MY GOD! SNAKE!" Stella shrieked twice as loud as Bloom, and immediately got up and started running, before realizing her bikini fell off in little pieces!

"aah! My bikini! Oh no!" Stella shrieked.

Well, Stella yelling out "bikini, Bikini" was too tempting for the boys playing volleyball to look over. And when they did, they got a perfect glimpse of a topless blonde teen girl named Stella, almost completely nude in front of their virgin eyes.

"Wow!" said Riven

"Holy *Bleep*!" yelled Brandon

"So they are C's!" exclaimed Skye

Dennis's jaw just hit the sandy ground.

Meanwhile, bloom crawled out of the ocean, her hair sopping wet, a piece of her thigh gone.

"Ouch! Anyone got a Band-Aid?" asked Bloom

The End!

Ok, send me some reviews, and i might read em!


End file.
